Seduction
by simba317
Summary: Remy enters Rogue's room at night. ROMY! Pure fluff. No angst, but still pretty hot and heavy. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own shit. If I did, we wouldn't have one member of the Romy pair die to leave the other one alone and miserable. Grumbles…stupid comics…had such naïve high hopes…

**Author's Notes:** The title came to me…and then the scene transfixed itself in my mind…and I ran with it. It's a one shot…smack dab full of fluff…it's like absolutely no angst…although it still feels heavy…Oh and it's heavy Romy.

* * *

**SEDUCTION**

The curtains sweep, wave and curl from the breeze twisting the sheer ethereal fabric due to the open French doors to her room. The darkness is palpable, thick and black. A figure, tall and dark, but darker still when cloaked in darkness stalked slowly, so silently to her sleeping form, glowing in the light of the moon, shining off the frock of the purest white bangs, shadowing part of her face. The sleeping figure is tossing in her bed, slightly, a nightmarish sleep. Red orbs glow in the darkness of the room.

Coming up to the bed, and to her, he smiles softly, contently. It's been too long since he's last seen her, circumstances getting in way. He's been away too long from her and he's in bliss now, upon seeing her. She looks so peaceful, so serene in sleep, something not always seen in her consciousness. Reaching out, he brushes the angelic curtain of hair from her face, wishing to see her features fully, touching the once poisonous skin. She smiles in her sleep at that moment and becomes calm. Satisfied, he bends down to kiss her forehead.

Not wanting to leave, he pulls up a chair to watch her peaceful slumber, the beautiful girl who's captured his heart so completely. He knew he had hers as well. She'd forgiven him for all his past sins, mended his heart and became his repentance. He'd taken care of her, repaired her soul and saved her from despair and misery. They had come so far, past torment, suffering and pain. It should have broken them apart, but instead, it only proved to strengthen what lay between them, honing it to perfection.

He watches her in silence, the only movement being the soft shuffling of cards from his nimble hands. Noticing her book of sketches, artwork, poetry and inspiration lying on her bed side table, he is suddenly hit by inspiration. He picks the black leather bound book up, putting away the cards, leafs through the various sketches and writings there and finds a fresh, unmarked page. Grabbing a pencil, he begins to sketch his sleeping muse. Strong, soft, swift and splendid marks line the page and soon her slumbering face comes to life on the page. He captures her essence perfectly in that peaceful moment.

Suddenly, she begins to stir. He lays the book open on her bedside table with the pencil, adding a ruby red rose from his trench coat and disappears into the shadows, wanting to surprise her.

Her emerald eyes open, and she senses a presence in the room with her. Turning in her bed, she notices the chair pulled to her side and an open sketch book. Suspicious, she sees the page, a smile crossing her features, making her dark observer's heart flutter. She picks up the book and rose, turning on a lamp to better see the work and it's wondrous. She fingers the lines, reading the inscription- _For my sleeping angel,_ with a lightened heart, knowing that he was back. Her love was finally back where he belonged. She takes the rose and inhales the sweet scent before putting the items back on the bedside table.

She calls out to the darkness, in a soft, husky voice, knowing he's there, feeling him immediately, "Where are you?"

She is answered by the kiss of the lips she has become so familiar with on her bare neck, the hand that have caressed her so many times before, sliding across her shoulder, making the strap of the spaghetti strapped tank top she wore to bed slide off her milky white shoulder, creating an unobstructed path for his lips to travel down her graceful neck. A soft moan escapes her lips.

He works his way back up her neck after his downward path, going up to her ear and whispers, "Right here, chere," and then runs his tongue across her ear lobe. All the while, his other hand begins to wander up her stomach, drawing circles and driving her crazy as she relishes in his soft touch. A touch that was once denied to her.

She turns to face him, seeing the smile cross his features as she looks up at him. It pleases her to see and causes her to smile too, one of mischief. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him to her, wanting his mouth on hers and he willingly obliges, falling on top of her on the bed, searing her mouth with a deep passionate kiss and groans as he feels her body flush against his rub against his own and her hands slip under his shirt to explore his toned body. But he makes her whimper as his hand slip under her shirt, his weight on top of hers, grazing her soft silky skin, finding her bare breast and squeezing it, all the while, keeping her mouth to his, searching it with his tongue. He can feel her desire, her want her need and she can feel his. It's been too long.

Soon, the clothing that they wear are gone and it's skin on skin, unbridled passion, but most of all the intense, burning, true love that binds them together for all time.

The night carries on, not waiting for the two lovers. As dawn breaks with a flash of brilliant colors across the fading night sky, the sun watches in a warm golden glow of the couple happily wrapped in each other's arms, contently asleep, back to where they belong.

(Feel free to use your imagination and fill in the blanks...;- ))

* * *

Some nice pure fluffiness to make you feel all better after Marvel once again does what it does. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. It makes me happy.

simba317


End file.
